


Lovesick: Cold Blood

by LegoPrincess66195



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER 18, Adorable Smiles and Grins, Blood, Boy x boy, CUTE FLUFF YES, Couch Cuddles, Crazy Lovesick girls, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Nose Nuzzles, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Girls Who WILL Kill, Gore, Insanity, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, Morning Kisses, OC, Original Character(s), Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, THERE WILL BE HUGGING AND CHEEK KISSING, Yandere, Yaoi, Yuri, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoPrincess66195/pseuds/LegoPrincess66195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can 1 Yandere get rid of 10 Rivals? How can she do it without anyone knowing? How dangerous can it be? Would killing for love be justified? How can a Yandere win her senpai's heart?<br/>YanChanAishi: @InfoSecretsChan I have your panty shots<br/>InfoSecretsChan: k what did u want?<br/>YanChanAishi: Can you not type like that?<br/>InfoSecretsChan: ehh tell me what u need or im leaving the chatroom .-.<br/>YanChanAishi: ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick: Cold Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Yay my new Yandere Simulator Fanfic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kinda short just wanted to add these chatroom chats that may or may not have some important info o3o

 

_**FunBudBubble Chat Website/App** _

_**DM** _

**InfoSecretsChan entered the chatroom**

**YanChanAishi entered the chatroom**

**YanChanAishi** : I have your panty shots

 **InfoSecretsChan** : k what did u want?

 **YanChanAishi** : Can you not type like that?

 **InfoSecretsChan** : ehh tell me what u need or im leaving the chatroom .-.

 **YanChanAishi** : ...I need information.

 **InfoSecretsChan** : no duh what info do u need

 **YanChanAishi** : What is Osana's dark secret?

 **InfoSecretsChan** : lol this one is funny brb i have it somewhere

 **InfoSecretsChan** : her hair isn't natural

 **YanChanAishi** : That's really it?

 **InfoSecretsChan** : no im kidding everyone knows that. no she drowned someone to death once when she was 11

 **YanChanAishi** : Are you kidding me? She's a killer?

 **InfoSecretsChan** : im not kidding o3o

 **YanChanAishi** : Okay thanks. Bye.

 **InfoSecretsChan** : k ur welcome have fun o3o

**YanChanAishi left the chatroom**

**InfoSecretsChan left the chatroom**

_\--Senpai's POV--_

**_FunBudBubble Chat Website/App_ **

**_DM_ **

**TaroPopularBoii entered the chatroom**

**OrangeTsundereOsana entered the chatroom**

**OrangeTsundereOsana** : WHERE ARE YOU!?

 **TaroPopularBoii** : caps oana

 **TaroPopularBoii** : *Osana

 **OrangeTsundereOsana** : WHAT DO YOU MEAN "CAPS"

 **TaroPopularBoii** : ur typing in all caps LIKE THIS

 **TaroPopularBoii** : also im outside ur house where are u?

 **OrangeTsundereOsana** : Outside your house!!!

 **TaroPopularBoii** : how about we meet up at school

 **OrangeTsundereOsana** : Fine.

 **TaroPopularBoii** : k baiii o3o

**OrangeTsundereOsana left the chatroom**

**TaroPopularBoii left the chatroom**

_\--Oka's POV--_

**_FunBudBubble Chat Website/App_ **

**_AKADEMIOCCULTCLUBCHAT_ **

**OkaCola** **entered the chatroom**

**SupernaturalShin entered the chatroom**

**Superpana** **entered the chatroom**

 **DakuTheBoat** **entered the chatroom**

**BlossomCherryChan entered the chatroom**

**Cocouma entered the chatroom**

**ChojoTekinda entered the chatroom**

 

 

 **OkaCola** : hi

 **SupernaturalShin** : hey

 **Superpana** : hai

 **DakuTheBoat** : yo

 **BlossomCherryChan** : haiiiiiiii

 **Cocouma** : hya

 **ChojoTekinda** : yo

 **OkaCola** : so are we summoning anything today?

 **BlossomCherryChan** : Pretty sure we are.

 **Superpana** : I think we should.

 **SupernaturalShin** : brb have to get dressed.

 **DakuThe** **Boat** : don't we have to get to school??

 **Cocouma** : ^

 **ChojoTekinda** : ^

 **OkaCola** : oh yeah okay i'll see you all at school.

**OkaCola left the chatroom**

**SupernaturalShin left the chatroom**

**Superpana left** **the chatroom**

 **DakuTheBoat left** **the chatroom**

**BlossomCherryChan left the chatroom**

**Cocouma left the chatroom**

**ChojoTekinda left the chatroom**

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so proud of the usernames I came up with xD my personal favorites are "DakuTheBoat" and "OrangeTsundereOsana" but mostly dakutheboat cus that was great. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and the username puns)!


End file.
